Rachel&Quinn& Beth take New York
by youngauthor1998
Summary: Quinn and Rachel got accepted into NYADA, both for different things. Both are leaving for different reasons. Since Quinn graduated pregnant and had beth a little after graduation, she stayed in Lima for 2 months and didn't know if she was going to N.Y. but then something changes her mind..or someone. Now her, beth, and rachel are taking New York.Quick,Finchel,Faberry friends .
1. Chapter 1

Quinn hurriedly brought her suitcase to Rachel's car parked outside her house and put it in the trunk, then Beth's, then put baby Beth in the car. She was really doing this; she was really going to move to New York City with Beth and Rachel. It all started graduation she graduated pregnant and already knew she'd been accepted into N.Y.A.D.A. with Rachel, but she wasn't sure if she was going to go there after Beth was born. Then three days after Graduation came Bethany Caroline Puckerman. She was beautiful, looking the perfect balance between Quinn and Puck. She was born in May so, Quinn still had enough time to decide if she was moving to New York or not. I guess what really changed her mind was Puck. He was good, loyal, a great dad to Beth, and told Quinn he loved her all the time...But Quinn was too afraid to say it back. Yes, she did love him, yes, she did want to be with him but; she was just afraid that if they didn't work out it wouldn't be good for Beth. So every time he said he loved her she'd say "thanks" or "I think I hear Beth crying". So naturally he got tired of waiting for her and in mid June he started dating Teresa, the most ugly, annoying girl ever..But Quinn wasn't jealous. And her and Puck would flirt and he'd come over to see her and Beth and spend time with them but, he then dropped a bombshell.

"**I'm moving with Teresa to California. She's going to go to Berkeley College and we'll live together and see where this goes, and I'm going to try to break into the rock star business. "**He said it kind of hurriedly, like if he said it fast it wouldn't be too upsetting.

"What about us...I mean Beth? Have you even thought this through!? She said trying to hide the hurt.

"**Well, I thought you and Rachel were getting an apartment in New York, and you were gonna go to N.Y.A.D.A. for dancing and acting? And Beth would live with you and Kurt would possibly live with you too or something and he'd watch Beth while you were at school then he'd go to work at Vogue when you got home. And we'd Skype so I can see Beth then holidays I'd come there or you'd come here?" **

"I mean I guess that could work...But you're gonna miss so much. And are you sure that's okay? Teresa doesn't like Beth...or me."

"**Yeah, but Skype can help so I won't miss too much, and I'll call you, email, text, whatever. And I already talked to her about that, you guys are my family, I love Beth and you-you are her mom so she has to get used to it. Otherwise there's no future for us. She agreed."**

"Oh, well…when are you leaving?" She could feel tears forming.

"**Next week." He said a hint of sadness in his voice.**

"Well I expect you to spend your remaining time in Lima with Beth. And make yourself free to watch her so I can get everything situated for New York, we're not leaving for another month or two but I still want to have most of our things ready. Do you know where Finn is and what he's doing? When I asked Rachel she got quiet and didn't answer."

"**Of course I will spend it with her and if you need help moving anything just call and I'll help. I think Finn is enrolling in the army he told Rachel a couple of days ago, she didn't take it well."**

"Oh wow, no wonder she was upset she must be worried. New York should be good for her then. Anyways, I might have to take you up on that offer but, for now it's getting late do you mind leaving my mom will be home soon and I want to tell her I'm leaving and it might be best if you're not here..Things could get ugly."

"**Yea sure. Goodnight (he said as he kissed her on the cheek) they looked into each others eyes, both were full of sadness."**

"Goodnight." As he opened the door and his car was out of the driveway she broke down and started crying…she should tell him…but she knows she won't.

The day he left was one of the saddest days of her life. He came in her house, Teresa waited in the car. He picked up gurgling Beth and hugged her and kissed her telling her how much he loved her. He then put her back into her play pin and gave Quinn a hug and kiss on the cheek. He handed her a cd of him singing "Beth" and Beth's other favorite songs that he sang to her. He then took her hand and squeezed it, the next thing she knew he was gone.

Now here she is on her way to New York with Rachel and Beth. As she hooked Beth's car seat in she looked at her 2 month old (well soon to be 2 months old, it won't be official until tomorrow, July 8th) She was perfect. She had hazel eyes like her, and soft blond curls, like her, a dopey little smile like puck, and she had slightly darker skin then she did, like Puck. Personality wise, she was smart, Puck said more like her. She could sometimes be stubborn like both her and Puck. She was sweet and had a adorable laugh...Again Puck said like her. She was slightly rebellious like Puck, and would try to grab her grandma's long dangly earrings, she loved music, both old and new, like her and Puck...Well at least it seemed like she did...When any song came one she'd smile. But, for now that's all Quinn could figure out...I mean Beth was only two months old!

"Ready to go, bee?" She said smiling at her little girl

Beth gurgled in response

"I'll take that as a yes!" Quinn shut the door and sat in the passenger seat. She waited for Rachel to finish talking to . Then Rachel walked to the car and got inside.

"_Your mom is coming to say goodbye to you and Beth…again."_ Rachel said slightly irritated. Her dad's gave her hugs and kisses and said goodbye...Once. She guessed it was different because also had a granddaughter to say goodbye too.

"Ugh, she just wants me to get upset and stay."

Her mom walked to the car and opened Beth's door

"Goodbye baby, grandma loves you soooo much!" She gave her a kiss then went to Quinn's door motioning for her to open the window.

When Quinn heard her mom say goodbye to Beth she was reminded of Puck's mom, Ruth, and his sister, Sarah saying goodbye to her and Beth. His sister was 13, with brown hair, hazel eyes and tan complexion; she looked just like her mother. Once Puck left Quinn knew it was right to say goodbye to them, they helped her so much with Beth and loved Quinn as much as they loved Beth.

"I just thought it'd be right to say goodbye, we're leaving for New York next week."

"Of course its right, we love you two so much." Ruth said as she squeezed Quinn's shoulder, watching Sarah make faces at Beth, in her car seat.

"I'll keep in touch with you two, Sarah can teach you how to email, text, and Skype. I'll call too. Plus, holidays we might come here, or go to Puck, or you two can always come to New York."

"We might go to Puck, or maybe even New York, or stay here…we still have to figure that out! And of course, I'm sure Sarah would be happy to teach me!" She said sarcastically

"I sure would!" Sarah said even more sarcastically.

"Good! And don't worry, Puck and I will work out holidays and Beth's birthday soon and once we know we'll tell you!"

"Great! Well then, I guess this is goodbye." Ruth said a hint of sadness creeping into her last word.

"Bye bethy!" Sarah said giving the baby a kiss "Bye Quinn!" She said giving Quinn a BIG hug, soon they both were crying.

"Bye Sarah! I promise to keep in touch!"

"Bye Bethy!" Ruth said, crying as she kissed the baby. "Bye Quinn! You know if you need me you can always call!" She cried as she hugged the sobbing girl.

"Goodbye guys, we love you." Quinn said as she grabbed the car seat and left.

As she was pulling out of the driveway she saw both puckermans waving and crying. It was a very sad sendoff.

Quinn was snapped out of her daze, when she heard her mom tapping on the window.

"Bye Quinn! I love you! Have fun and take care of that Baby!" Her mother said as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye mom! I love you too!"

Her mom then stepped away and was waving as they made their way out of the drive way.

"_You ready?"_ Rachel asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Quinn replied as they were leaving Lima.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of days of driving and stopping to eat, sleep, and poop (mostly Beth) they finally arrived in their new home. Their apartment was pretty big (thanks to both girls' parents) it had a decent sized kitchen, living room, 1 bathroom, and 4 bedrooms(1 would be Beth's playroom)it didn't cost much because it was outside of the city. As they pulled into their parking lot Rachel agreed to get most of the suitcases out while Quinn got Beth out of the car.

"_What the hell do you have in here Quinn…bricks!?"_ Rachel said struggling to get out Beth's suitcase.

"No, most of her clothes and toys, and shoes, hats, socks, bottles, bibs, books,..Oh! And her, foldable stroller." Quinn answered.

"_Wow! You definitely spoil Beth!"_

"Well, we're lucky you and your dad's brought all our beds, TV's, dressers, and Beth's crib, and painted everything…well pretty much did everything otherwise there'd be a lot more!"

"_True, and what is taking you soooo long!? I have everything out already!"_ Rachel wondered.

"Sorry! She's asleep and looked so cute so I was taking a picture for puck!"

"_I still don't get why you didn't tell him to come with you and that you love him!" _Rachel said sounding annoyed.

"We wouldn't work out." Quinn snapped back

"_Ugh, whatever I don't want to talk about love problems now…at least not until we're settled in."_

"Fine by me. I got the baby let's go."

Once they got settled into their apartment it was pretty late.

"_Hi Bethy! Auntie Rachel loves you!"_ Rachel cooed at Beth while the 2 month old lay on her tummy time mat.

"Rachel can you watch her for a sec? I got to get my laptop so Beth and I can Skype with Puck."

"_ this is what your mama is going to do all the time because she didn't tell your daddy that she loves him!" _Rachel said to the baby.

"And Bethy we have to talk to your Auntie Rachel about your Uncle Finn and why she didn't tell him to stay with her because she loves him!" Quinn said in her sweetest voice, loudly from her room.

Rachel huffed back and continued playing with the baby.

"Hey!" Quinn smiled (at Puck on Skype)

"**Hey Q! How's New York!?" **

"So far, so good. How's California?" She asked sarcasm hidden in her words.

"**Good, good." Puck said unenthusiastically **

"That doesn't sound very convincing…what's wrong?"

"**I just miss Beth…and yo-yogurt-yeah yogurt…"** He said fast, trying to hide the fact that he missed her too…A LOT.

"We miss you too" Quinn said knowing exactly that he was about to say that he missed her…Teresa must have walked into the room when he was about to say it.

"**Well where is my little bee?" **

"She's playing with Auntie Rachel, I'll go get her." Quinn said before getting up and getting her baby.

"Come here bee, come say hi to dada!" Quinn said picking up the gurgling baby.

"_Yeah Bethy, go say hi to dada! If only you could talk then, you could tell him Mama loves him…soon baby, soon."_ Rachel said teasingly as she walked to her room

"Night Rach" Quinn said ignoring the brunette

"_Night!" _Rachel called back

"Here's Bethy!" Quinn said sitting down in front of the camera with the 2 month old.

"**Hi baby! Dada misses you!" **Puck waved

"Say 'Hi dada!' I miss you too!" Quinn said making the infant wave

"**She looks so big!" **He frowned

"Well it's been awhile since you've seen her! She drank a lot of milk since then!"

"**That's true, isn't she going to be old enough to have solids soon?"**

"Yep! I'll send you a picture or a video when she first has it though, her reaction should be priceless."

"**Sounds good."** He yawned.

"Someone's tired, what time is it there?"

"**Time for me to sleep."**

"Well you should go to sleep; I have to put her to bed soon anyway so goodnight! Say 'goodnight dada, I'll talk to you in the morning!'" She said making the infant wave once more.

"**Goodnight guys! I love you!" With that, he signed off.**

"Come on baby, let's go to bed."

Quinn placed the baby in her crib. Her nursery was gorgeous. She had a light green room, white book case filled with books and some stuffed animals, a soft white carpet, a white changing table with a sheet that had a light green, white, and light pink striped pattern on it, a rocking chair that had the same light green, pink, and white pattern, a pink toy box, curtains with the popular pattern, a white dresser, pink, white, and green plastic butterflies Quinn and Rachel made and hung to make it look like they were flying on the ceiling, her crib sheets had the same pattern as the curtains and rocking chair and changing table cloth sheet, she also had a butterfly shaped mirror over her dresser and a white hamper for her dirty clothes. Yes, her room was adorable. Quinn kissed the baby on the cheek and put on the cd of songs Puck used to sing to her (the first one being beth), turned on the baby monitor and departed to her room. She turned on the mini monitor in her room and slept to the sound of pucks voice and Beth's breathing…she slept like a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Late October- a little before Halloween

Quinn, Beth, and Rachel had been in New York for about 4 and a half months and loved it! Rachel and Quinn started school both getting good grades and loving their classes. Quinn enrolled Beth in day care once her and Rachel got jobs at a forever 21..they figured they'd get paid a decent amount of money since a lot of young girls and woman came in their all the time! They both even got discounts! Quinn and Puck continued to Skype every night with Beth, who was about six months old, crawling, gurgling, rolling over, and beautiful. Beth's hair was now a little longer and was blondish and a very light brown, she had sparkling hazel eyes (like her mommy) and a dopey little smile (like her daddy) she also had a perfect button nose (again like mommy) a cute little life (like…you guessed it mommy), more of a tan complexion (daddy). All around Beth was one of those beautiful babies that woman would admire and want a daughter just like her. Rachel and Finn still haven't talked, Due to him being away in the army but, Rachel did meet a handsome young man named Brody at school. He was GORGE but definitely not Finn. Rachel was just talking to him as friends for now and was going to see where things went with them. Who knows maybe they'll really hit it off? Quinn however, didn't have time for a love life. She mostly was focused on work, school, Beth, and Puck (in no specific order). She just wanted him again. Halloween was coming up one of Quinn's favorite holidays! She loved dressing up as whoever or whatever she wanted. Most Halloweens she opted for a sexy costume but, now she was a mom. She wanted to be a little sexy but NOTHING like she was in the past. This Halloween was all about Beth and Quinn wanted to find the cutest costume for her baby and cute costumes for herself and puck to match their baby girl.

"Rach!" Quinn called for her friend while looking at Halloween costumes for her, Beth, and Puck on her computer.

"_Yessss?" _Rachel called back in a sing songy voice as she walked to Quinn's room.

"How do you like this?" She said pointing to the screen. "Beth could be the little lamb, I could be little Bow Peep and Puck could be the big bad wolf for Halloween?"

"I think it's a cute idea…but 1. I don't recall there being a big bad wolf in little bow peep's story. And 2. Puck's coming here for Halloween?" She asked questioningly. This was certainly news to her.

"Well, I mean I haven't asked him yet but I'm sure he will. I mean come on! Its Beth's first Halloween! Quinn smiled, confident that Puck would come.

"Well…yeah. But, would he really come ALL the way here for Halloween? It's not that important of a holiday." Rachel said smartly

"Okay, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and go back to saying puck IS coming for Halloween." Quinn assured.

"Whatever you say. Just, don't count on it." Rachel smiled and walked to her room leaving Quinn to worry.

"He'll come, I know he will." Quinn said to herself confidently. She checked the time it was 2:00 on a Sunday. "Hm I should be getting Beth up from her nap soon." She reminded herself. Quinn ordered all three costumes quickly and walked to Beth's room to get her baby up. As she opened the door she heard beth stir in her crib…thank god she wasn't wailing like she usually was.

"Hi baby girl!" Quinn smiled, picking up her child from her crib. "Can you say 'Mama'?" Quinn asked the baby, emphasizing the word. Beth just gave her mom a "dopey-daddy smile" as Quinn called it and beth bounced up and down in Quinn's arms vigorously screaming happily.

"Well, somebodies a happy baby!" Quinn said with wide-eyes watching her crazy little baby.

"Aaaaabaaaaaaaababababa!" Beth screamed.

"Ha-ha! Come on crazy baby let's go watch Elmo!" Quinn took beth into the living room with her beth, turned the channel to Sesame Street and sat with beth on the couch.

"OH MY GOD QUINNNNNNN!"Rachel shouted from her bedroom

"Um, coming!" Quinn called back as she put beth in her exersaucer and raced to Rachel's room. As she entered Rachel's bedroom she saw her best friend sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face and looking shocked, sad, and scared.

"Finn got hurt! Finn got hurt! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She sobbed rocking back and forth.

"Rachel! Rachel! Calm down, he's going to be okay. Okay? Now tell me who told you this and what else you know, okay?" Quinn said, rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Ca-Carol called me. The officer or lieutenant or whatever and said Finn got hurt, and he's in the hospital in Georgia and he's in surgery the guy said. She doesn't know where he got hurt or how serious his injury is but, her, Burt, and Kurt are going to Georgia to see him…AND she wants to know if they want me to come with them, their going to drive there. And I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well, I think you should go. I mean, you love him even after what he did to you and even though it hurt he did it with your best interest at heart. And you know he loves you and probably would LOVE to see you when he is alone in Georgia in a hospital and probably scared as hell." Quinn breathed trying not to show how nervous she was for both her best friend and her friend.

"Okay. I'll go call the school and tell them I will be absent for a while…will you collect any work I miss?" Rachel sniffed

"Of course. Do you know how long you'll be gone? And I'll tell work you'll be gone too."

"No, I have no idea how long and thanks. I'm lucky to have you as a best friend. And are you going to tell Puck?"

"Of course that's what friends are for! And duh! Puck HAS to know him and Finn are best friends!"

"Okay good. I'll go pack and call the school." Rachel said getting up from her bed and getting her suitcase from the closet.

"Alright. Tell me if you need help I'll go check on Bethy."

Once Rachel was packed and found out Carol, Burt, and Kurt were on their way and should be there by tomorrow to pick her up; her Quinn and beth ate dinner and were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Soo since you're not going to see Beth for a while would you like to give your favorite god daughter a tubby and get her ready to Skype with her daddy?" Quinn smiled slyly she knew she had her at "since you're not going to see beth."

"Oh, you're good. And what will you be doing while I bath your baby?"

"Skyping Puck to tell him about Finn", and see if he's coming for Halloween." She said nonchalantly

"Oh okay! Now I'll definitely bathe beth! Come on baby let's go!" Rachel said as she scooped the baby up and hurried to the bathroom. Quinn sat there amazed at how fast Rachel did all that.

"Hey!" Quinn smiled at Puck on her computer screen.

"Sup Q? Where's my baby?!" He smiled back

"Auntie Rachel is giving her a bath, she'll be here soon."

"Oh okay…sooo…"He said awkwardly

"I have to talk to you about something and ask you something." She said abruptly

"Shoot." This was it! He thought! This is when she was going to say she loved him and wanted him to be with her and beth! Yes! Now he wouldn't have to keep trying to replace her by pretending to love Teresa.

"Well, Finn got hurt in the army and he's in surgery now in Georgia and Rachel, Carol, Burt, and Kurt are going to see him. I'm sure he'll be fine though."

"Oh…damnit…Hudson." He said sighing as he put his head down.

"Puck, it's okay…he'll be okay." She said trying to be positive

"I know, but still he's my boy. I'm supposed to be there for him! I'm so stupid!" He said angrily as he flipped over there chair he was sitting in.

"Puck! It's okay! Calm down! It's not your fault!" She said trying to comfort him.

"Yes it is! Ugh." He sighed fixing the chair and sitting back down in front of the webcam. "I'm sorry Q. I shouldn't have acted like that. It's just I…I should have been there. Can you tell Rach to text me when she gets there and sees how he is?"

"Sure. I'm sure he'll be fine though, Puck. He'll be fine. Now to get your mind off of it, are you coming here for Beth's first Halloween? I already ordered our costumes. She's going to be a lamb, I'm going to be little bow peep and you'll be the big bad wolf." She smiled at the thought of puck as the wolf.

"Wow, as much as I want to see you guys in your cute little costumes…"he winked at her. "I think I should fly out to Georgia to check on my boy…you understand right?"

"Oh, yeah. I-uh, I understand." She said frowning

"Q, I'm sorry I know how important this is to you but Finn…"

"I'm not saying Finn isn't important but, what about YOURE DAUGHTER?! WHO YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IN PERSON IN MONTHS!? ISN'T SHE IMPORTANT TOO!?" Quinn said hot tears streaming down her angry face.

"WOAH scary Quinn! Beth is important but…fine. I'll come but, Teresa can't make it she's working."

"Thanks Puck! And oh that's too bad Teresa can't come…" Quinn said being as sarcastic as possible. Suddenly Rachel knocked on Quinn's door and brought a happy Beth on Quinn's lap.

"Hi baby!" Both parents said to their baby causing her to laugh.

"Here she is all clean and ready to talk to her Daddy! Oh, Hi Puck!" Rachel waved. "Quinn forgot to tell you she lo-

Lost a lot of weight! Aren't you happy for me?!" Quinn shouted…she knew EXACTLY what Rachel was going to say.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say…anyways I'm going to go to bed. Night guys!" she waved slyly.

"Uh…the fuck just happened?" Puck said confused

"Nothing! Anyway, Beth wave hi to daddy!" She said changing the subject, as beth waved.

"Whatever…Hi baby girl!"

"Um, what day are you coming? Halloween is next week." Quinn asked as Beth cooed at her daddy.

"Um, probably next Friday. I can't wait to see you guys looking all adorable." He winked at them.

"Well, you know how we do." She blushed.

"OH GET A ROOM!" Rachel shouted from down the hall far enough for Puck not to hear her but, close enough for Quinn to.

"Well, we better get to bed goodnight." Quinn hurriedly said.

"Kay, night. See you next week." He waved as he logged off Skype.

Quinn couldn't believe she'd be seeing him IN PERSON…NEXT WEEK. She should probably get her nails done.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now Wednesday; Rachel was picked up by Carol, Burt, and Kurt on Monday morning. Quinn still hadn't heard from Rachel about Finn but knew it still would take them awhile to get to Georgia; she was just getting a little worried. What if something bad happened on the drive down there? Or what if their already there and aren't allowed to see Finn? Uh Quinn was really worrying herself. She decided that today would be her and Beth's day in the city. She'd take beth with her while she got her nails done and then go clothes shopping for her and beth. Yes! That would get her mind off of Finn and Rachel! Quinn got out of bed, showered, dressed, and cook breakfast while beth was still asleep. She ate her food and could hear beth stirring on the baby monitor; she got up and walked to Beth's room. As she opened the door Beth was standing up, tears in her eyes.

"Hi baby!" Quinn cooed, picking beth up.

"Ma! Ma-ma!" Beth said, cuddling into Quinn's chest.

"OH MY GO-GOODNESS! BETHY! YOU SAID MAMA! YOU SAID MAMA!"Quinn shrieked, smiling widely and proudly.

"MAMA!" Beth giggled

"Yes, I am your mama, bee. Let's get you dressed, then you can have a baba, and we can go out shopping! Doesn't that sound fun, bee?" Quinn said placing beth on her changing table and dressing her.

"Mama! Gaga!" Beth kicked excitedly. Gaga to her was, go-go. Beth always loved getting out of the house and having a day with her mommy.

"Yes honey, we're gonna go-go!" Quinn said putting on Beth's ballet flats, and adjusting Beth's pink bow in her hair. "Oh Bethy, You look so pretty!" Quinn snapped a picture of her baby in her pink long sleeved dress, white tights, ballet flats, and pink bow. She placed the baby into her stroller and handed Beth her freshly made bottle. Quinn put on her cardigan and they were off!

Quinn felt a lot more protective of beth when they were walking around the city. Sure, Quinn loved the lights and the places in New York but, country life was more for her. When she was done with school (she only needed two years for dancing and acting at NYADA) she and Beth were moving to Lake George, New York. It wasn't really the country but, Quinn loved the town and how it wasn't that crowded. She wished she grew up there, it was a better town then Lima with more to do and the houses were BEAUTIFUL! Quinn quickly walked across the street to the nail salon.

"Welcome to Natural Nail!" The manager greeted.

"Hi, um I would like a manicure, please." Quinn shyly said.

"Sure. Aw, how old is she?" The manager asked, gesturing to sleeping Beth.

"She's six months." Quinn smiled, proud for making such a cute baby.

"She is ADORABLE! You know, my cousin is a photographer for some magazine and she's looking for models to capture. You and your daughter would be perfect! I can give you her card if you're interested? Have you ever thought about modeling, both you and her? You both are definitely pretty enough." Manager smiled, she thought Quinn and Beth were the most beautiful other and daughter she'd ever seen, they'd be perfect models.

"Um, I actually have never thought about it before but, I'll think about it." Quinn said nervously, she heard about some models and child models that battled with drugs and body issues. Was she really going to let Beth get into that life, would she be able to prevent that from happening to Beth?

"Okay, well I'll give you her card and call her if you decide to do it. I think she shoots for a parenting magazine so; I'd be the perfect job for you two." The manager said, handing Quinn the card.

"Yeah maybe, I'll have to ask her dad what he thinks too." Quinn said, knowingly Puck would either be here tomorrow or Friday.

"Okay well, I'll have to give you you're manicure since our other manicurists are busy. So, follow me."

After Quinn got her nails painted a nice pale pink, her and Beth walked to H&M, Macys, Old Navy, Kohl's, etc.; for clothes for both of them. They walked home and ate dinner, then beth was bathed and ready to Skype with daddy.

"Hey baby!" Puck smiled, waving at Beth.

"Mama!" Beth grinned, waving wildly.

"Woah, Quinn did you hear that? She said Mama!" Puck said amazed.

"Ha-ha, yeah I know. She said it this morning!" Quinn smiled, looking down at her angel on her lap.

"When I come there I'm teaching her to say Dada. Babies are supposed to know that first! It's the easiest." Puck pouted.

"Yeah well every day that I would wake her up, I'd say Mama. That's why she knows it first." Quinn declared, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Watch it Fabray!" He put on his best 'tough guy' face.

"Bring it, Puckerman!" She said putting on her 'mama bear' face. After a couple of minutes of flirting and playing with beth, Teresa appeared on the webcam.

"Hey guys!" Teresa said in her nasally voice. She was pretty much an uglier and more annoying Fran Dreshcer.

"Hi Teresa." Quinn said flatly.

"Oh, would you look at that baby! She's so pretty! And Quinn, looks like you lost a couple of baby weight pounds, but you still have a long way to go." She smiled.

"Hm...Listen hear you bit-!" Quinn said, about to let her 'mama bear' come out.

"Girls! There's a baby right there! Put the claws a way!" Puck said putting his hands up.

"Whatever." She said as she grabbed puck and started making out with him. She knew Quinn still cared for him; she was practically throwing herself at him before! But, Teresa had to show Quinn that Puck was hers!

"Um, PLEASE stop. You're grossing out my baby." Quinn said, disgusted and angry. Watching Teresa make out with Puck made her want to go through the webcam and choke Teresa. Beth had a grossed out look on her face, like she just saw Elmo poop.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Save that for later." Puck winked pushing Teresa a way. He could see by the look on Quinn's face she was jealous…score.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself, you're just so hot. Isn't he hot Quinn?" Teresa said, daring Quinn to say anything.

"What? Oh sorry Beth just spit up from seeing your PDA. I gotta go clean her up bye!" She hissed quickly logging off. That Teresa was a dumb, ugly, whore. And Quinn knew what she had to do…get Puck back. She cleaned Beth up and put her to bed. As she was walking to the bathroom to take a bath and get her mind off of that bitch Teresa, there was a knock at her door.

"Hi Quinn, This package arrived a couple of days ago and I didn't want anyone to steal it so I took it in." Her neighbor Isabel said, handing Quinn her Halloween costumes.

"Um, thanks." Quinn smiled at her strange neighbor.

She opened the package and looked at her costume. It was a little higher than her knees…perfect for Puck she thought. She put the box of costumes in her closet, took a bath, then as she was getting into bed, Rachel called her.

"Rachel! How's Finn?" Quinn asked anxiously.

"Well he hurt his leg, but he's fairly okay now." Rachel said somberly.

"What happened?"

"He accidentally shot himself in the leg. The injury was pretty bad and the surgery was to get the bullet out. He's all bandaged up now." Rachel stated.

"Well, that's good; at least his injury was fairly fixable. Have you and him talked?"

"Yes, he said he loves me and he still thinks I should have some time alone. That he doesn't deserve me, that he's a Lima loser, who got a semi honorable discharge from the army and now, has no idea what he's going to do with his life."

"What did you say? And did you call puck?"

"Yes, I did. And I told him that we're done for now, all this time he had we wait and worry, and didn't even call we when he got hurt! He keeps saying I need my freedom but I don't need him too! I'm a grown woman! And I don't need him not calling me for forever and making me worry about him! And I think that maybe one day we can be together but, not now. We both need time to go, see who we are, and what we want." Rachel sniffed, still crying a little.

"Oh my god and what did he say?"

"He agreed, even though he was pretty upset. He said he now lost me forever, his future, his pride…"

"Aw Rach, I'm sorry." Quinn sighed.

"It's okay. I'll be home Monday. I have to try to sleep…goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rach." With that, Quinn went to bed, worrying about Rachel; she didn't tell her about Teresa…she didn't need more stress now.

Quinn awoke at 6 am on Thursday, she got up showered, and lounged around in sweats and an old t-shirt, drinking coffee and watching TV. She doesn't know why she got up so early, but she couldn't go back to sleep so she figured she might as well shower and watch TV. Puck was supposed arrive tomorrow so she still had enough time to lounge around before she had to make more of an effort in looking good. Beth was still sleeping so Quinn was alone for a while. It felt good to just sit around in peace and quiet. Then there was a knock at her door.

"Who the hell is up this early? And what the hell do they want?" She huffed as she opened the door. Standing in front of her was none other than Noah Puckerman. He looked more gorgeous then ever Quinn thought. He still had his silly Mohawk…which kinda turned Quinn on…a little. His skin was a little tanner since he was still doing his pool cleaning out in L.A. by day and by night singing at clubs and bars. His eyes were still that soulful hazel and his smile wide as he looked at Quinn. He thought she looked more gorgeous than ever in her sweats, no make-up and her hair up, her face shocked to see him a day early.

"Sup Q?" He smirked, looking at her up and down.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYBODY! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR, AND BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED! PLEASEEE RECOMMEND TO OTHERS IT'D MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! ALSO, THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS (I HAVEN'T DECIDED IF IT WILL BE ONE OR TWO) WILL BE QUINN'S FLASHBACK/REALIZATION AS TO WHY SHE CAN'T LOVE OR WHY SHE THINKS SHE CAN'T LOVE OR BE LOVED. HOPE YOU ENJOY! AND HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**XX**

**YOUNGAUTHOR1998.**

"Pu-Puck" Quinn said shocked to see him in-person, looking as attractive as ever, and early.

"Yeah, ha-ha I thought it would be a nice surprise if I came early…I guess I was right." He smiled at Quinn, happy his surprise worked.

"Well you definitely surprised me um, come in, come in!" Quinn said gesturing for him to step inside; they had been standing there for what seemed like forever looking at each other.

"Sure, wow! This place is incredible!" Puck exclaimed looking at the beautiful (and big) apartment.

"Yeah well, Rachel and I wanted the best place and area since Beth is living with us. Want some coffee?" Quinn asked as Puck made himself at home

"Yeah sure, make it-

"I know, you like it black with 4 sugars, and relatively warm, I know- I remember." Quinn said, almost in a whisper

"Oh yeah, you always made it perfect." Puck whispered too

"Well, you can go wake up Beth if you want… she's just down the hall." Quinn said, trying to change the subject

"Yeah, sure." Puck said jumping off of the couch, practically running to get out of the awkward situation.

As Puck opened Beth's bedroom door he was amazed to say the least, the room was so beautiful. He knew Quinn picked out everything. He walked to Beth's crib and saw her stir, then open her eyes. She looked a lot more perfect (and bigger) in-person. God had he missed his baby. He stroked her little hand and she smiled at him, with her big hazel eyes. She looked so much like Quinn.

"Hey baby girl." He whispered as she smiled widely. Puck hoped she remembered him. Sure, they skyped a lot but she was only a baby and didn't comprehend it was him (or so he thought). Beth giggled at her daddy; she definitely seemed to remember him. Puck lifted her out of her crib and sat with her in her rocking chair, talking and snuggling with his baby girl was what he missed the most. Neither Puck nor Beth saw Quinn peeking in through the door and smiling. She suddenly appreciated Puck even more as she watched him with their baby. He was so loving, if only their classmates could see him now. "The McKinley High badass," a big softie.

"Ehhem" Quinn coughed. "You're coffees ready."

"Oh! Thanks Q. I was just cuddling with my baby girl; I really missed her, ya know." He sighed (happily) as he got up out of the chair, Beth hugging his chest.

"Yeah, I know" Quinn smiled…again. "Do you want to change her, or do you want me to?"

"I'll do it, you get her breakfast ready." He said, happily taking over his "daddy duties" as if it wasn't even a question as to whether he wanted to change her diaper or not.

"Okay, okay." Quinn laughed a little; he really was a big softie when it came to Beth. She went into the kitchen and got Beth's breakfast; cheerios without milk, and some oatmeal ready, and placed it on the table next to Beth's highchair.

"You hungry, baby?" Puck asked Beth, as they walked into the dining room.

"Gaga!" Beth screamed, giving a "dopey-daddy" smile.

"Just like your daddy, excited to eat!" Puck laughed.

"She definitely has you're appetite, Puckerman." Quinn laughed setting his coffee on the table.

"The Puckerman blood is pretty thick, Fabray." Puck said matter-of-factly, setting Beth in her highchair.

"Whatever, drink you're coffee." Quinn said rolling her eyes, as she fed her hungry baby.

"So how do you like it here?" Puck sipped his coffee, as Beth munched on some cheerios and Quinn drank her coffee reading a magazine, a while later.

"It's okay. I mean school is good I'm getting straight A's."

"No surprise there." Puck interjected.

"The apartment is amazing, perfect for Beth. Work is good I get paid a pretty good amount. Rachel is helpful. Beth is doing great at day care, interacting with other babies, and loving her instructors. But, once I finish school I'm definitely moving out of the city and into Lake George." Quinn stated.

"I figured. You were never much of a 'City Girl.'" Puck said making air quotes with his fingers.

"Well yeah, but I also want beth to grow up in a more suburban area. Whenever I take her out I always feel like I have to be more and more protective here." Quinn watched Beth, making sure she wasn't choking.

"Well I have an idea. Why don't we go trick or treating with Beth in Lake George? 1. It will be easier for her to get candy. 2. We don't have to live there to trick-or-treat there. 3. You can get to really look at the area and make sure you want to move there, eventually." Puck thought he had a pretty damn good idea.

"Damn Puckerman, when did you get so smart?" Quinn smiled at him.

"Well I try; I mean it is for the ones I love." He quickly looked down; he can't believe he let that out.

"Um, yeah that's a great idea. We'll do that." Quinn said, also looking down. She can't believe he said that.

"Cool. Soo… why don't we take Beth to Central Park today?" Puck said, looking up this time.

"Yeah that sounds good. Let me just get her clothes laid out and then get ready myself and we'll go?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Alright well you clean her up and get her dressed and let me get in the shower." Quinn called back as she was already off and running to get everything ready.

"Only if I can join you." Puck said to winking at Beth in what he thought was a whisper.

"What?" Quinn called back, acting like she didn't hear what he said even though, she did.

"Um, nothing!" Puck squeaked as he went to get Beth ready.

They had a really good day, sightseeing, picnicking in the park, going out to eat, and just having a good time as a family, as it should be. Quinn and Puck flirted a lot; puck even got Quinn a bouquet of flowers.

"I just figured you'd want them for the house, you know? Just to put in a vase on the table, or something." He blushed, giving his dopey smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Quinn said through a breathy laugh. He was adorable but, they wouldn't work.

But for the rest of the day Puck was nothing but adorable. He even cooked dinner! Noah Puckerman…was cooking dinner! He even gave Beth a bath and put her to bed.

"Here are some blankets for the couch. Trust me; it's a lot more comfortable than it looks." Quinn assured as she placed two folded blankets on the couch, thinking Puck was behind her.

"Puck?" Quinn said, realizing he wasn't there. Then, she heard a faint singing from down the hall. She walked down the hall and stopped at Beth's door. What she saw melted her heart. Puck was singing "Beth" to Beth while rocking her to sleep in her rocking chair. He looked lovingly at their baby as her eyelids fluttered. He then kissed her on the forehead and placed her in her crib, as he turned to walk out he noticed Quinn.

"Hey Q, didn't see you there." He said as he moved past her and walked into the living room to the couch.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to interrupt you putting her to sleep. She has never fallen asleep that fast before. Even when I sing it" She sighed, following him.

"Well it's all in the voice…don't you play the cd for her?" He asked looking up at her as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah it doesn't always work though; I guess she likes to hear you sing it in person." She smiled

"I wish I could sing it in person but, some things don't always work out." He said, sighing.

"Well, goodnight." Quinn hurried to her room; she didn't want to do this. Not now.

"Quinn! Stop!" Puck called as he hurried behind her.

"What?" Quinn stopped in front of her door.

"I love you. I've always loved you, always will. I tried to forget about you by moving to L.A. with Teresa but, you and I both know it's not real. She's not you. All I want is to be with you and be a family me, you, and Beth." He said looking into her eyes, meaning every last word.

"Puck-I- I can't." Quinn said backing into her door with tears in her eyes, she had nowhere to run.

"Why not? What are you afraid of?" He said, pleading.

"You! Love! Me! Everything!" Quinn said sobbing now.

"You know what Quinn, I'm done trying! I love you and Beth more than anything in this entire world but, I can't wait for you forever. And I've waited for you since freshman year!"

"GET OUT! JUST LEAVE!" Quinn cried, pushing him towards the door.

"Quinn, no! What about Halloween! I'm sorry! Take all the time you need! Don't do this!" Puck pleaded.

"WE CAN TAKE BETH SEPARATELY OR SOMETHING! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT NOW, JUST LEAVE! HERE TAKE YOU'RE CLOTHES AND GET A HOTEL! JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed, throwing his clothes and bag out the door, along with him. She then locked the door, ran into her room and crumbled. She could still hear Puck banging on the door, he eventually stopped…he must have left. Quinn honestly doesn't remember, she was crying the whole time. She lied on her bed and thought about why she had gotten this way in the first place, why she couldn't love or be loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**WELL...HELLO THERE! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE QUINN'S FLASHBACK/REALIZATION AS TO WHY SHE CAN'T LOVE OR BE LOVED. SOME PARTS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE BASED ON TURE EVENTS/SITUATIONS IN MY LIFE. ALSO IF YOU THOUGHT THE ENDING FOR CHAPTER 5 WAS UNREALISTIC...DON'T YOU THINK QUINN IS BEING UNREALISTIC, ONCE YOU READ HER REASONINGS? SHE HAS A WHOLE UNREALISTIC SENSE AS TO WHY SHE CAN'T LOVE OR BE LOVED AND SHE HAS TO GET OVER THAT. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASEEEE RECOMMNED/FOLLOW/FAVORITE! Btw happy holidays!**

**ENJOY!**

**XX**

**YOUNGAUTHOR1998**

Quinn wasn't even born…or thought about for that matter when her grandma Mary and grandpa Arthur Mayborn started having issues. Her mom was 3 months old, her aunt Kathy was 2. Her grandpa was an alcoholic and was always out drinking, partying, working, and cheating. Her grandma was 18. She married and had kids young because that was what woman back then had to do in order to…survive pretty much. Her grandma needed the income to support herself and her old mother (Quinn's great grandma who Quinn can't remember). So, she married Arthur, a 40 something bartender/mechanic not knowing she'd have to raise two kids, keep a house, and take care of her sick, old, mother alone. Finally, when Quinn's mom was 2 and her Aunt Kathy 4, her grandma and grandpa divorced and her grandma moved out of Pennsylvania to Lima, Ohio. That started the curse. The Mayborn woman curse.

On to Quinn's Aunt, Kathy. Kathy was 17 when she met her husband, Bill. He was a nice man, a mechanic. Kathy and Bill were high school sweethearts, and married at 22. At 26 Kathy and Bill had a daughter, Melinda. Melinda was born at 2 pounds, 3 ounces. But, she was fine, breathing room air (which was a good sign for ANY preemie). But, she needed a feeding tube. Bill watched as the doctors and nurses gave it to her…it was the worst thing a parent could watch…ever. In that moment Bill had realized that this baby, that he loved more than anything, could be taken away from him, he immediately decided not to love anyone from then on in fear of losing them. When Melinda came home from the hospital Bill started working longer hours. He left Kathy to take care of Melinda, all alone. Bill would go out to bars and party, and cheat. Kathy and Bill separated a year later. Nowadays Bill still doesn't talk to Melinda, hasn't for a year…she's 14 and a half. He has another family.

Now onto Quinn's mom, Judy. Judy and Russell met at a law firm. They were in love and married shortly after. It took them a while to conceive but finally, Frannie was born. When Frannie was two months old, her mom and dad were having issues. Her dad would beat her mom for not properly making dinner, or cleaning, or putting away his clothes properly. He would constantly make her mom feel like crap. When Quinn was born, her mom thought things would change…they didn't. Russell was terrible. He would beat her mom and Frannie. Judy also made Quinn feel even worse about love. When Quinn would try and tell her mother that she was being stupid, letting Russell ruin her, and her daughters, and even when she would tell her mother exactly what Russell did or said to her that was SO wrong and her mother was just delusional.

"Quinn, you're my daughter you're not supposed to worry about me like that. Your father and I are having some problems but that's our business." She said solemnly looking down at her hands as she sat at the dining room table.

After 18 years they finally divorced…thank god for Beth. She woke Judy up and made her realize that a man who is willing to beat his wife and daughters for so many years, then kick his daughter out for getting pregnant was a man she had to stop before he would do the same to her grandchild.

Frannie Fabray, Quinn's sister, was single; she was in her 4th year of studies at Yale and wanted to remain single for a while. If she wanted to be a lawyer she would have to work hard, date later.

Quinn couldn't love because well, her family was cursed. Cursed with men who left when it got tough, then lied, and cheated, and hurt. And ever since she was young Quinn always had this sense, a rather depressing one at that, about love. She figured why love when someone is just going to leave you, whether it's if they cheat, or die, eventually they will be gone or you will be gone from them. Then in high school (freshman year, orientation) she saw Puck. She always heard people say that when you meet someone that you're meant to be with, your heart jumps into your throat, you can't breathe, and your heart also starts thumping…in your throat. Well, whoever said that was right because that's exactly what happened, and what also happened to Puck (he told her numerous times). But, she didn't like love, didn't deserve it. She was too depressing, a loner, and a person who would ruin a guy like him, if he didn't ruin her first. So, she talked to him, as friends. Then she started liking him (she wouldn't call it falling in love) they were friends but from the start there was always something…extra. Sophomore year she started dating Finn in effort to make Puck jealous, it worked. Because every time he'd talk about another girl to make her jealous, it worked. He needed pay back! And plus she knew Finn wanted to meet her dad's friend that was a football recruiter so; she figured she'd help him out. Plus, her dad was starting to wonder why she never had a boyfriend and she knew if she didn't have a fake boyfriend that was exactly like Finn, he'd beat her. She and Finn were "boyfriend and girlfriend" up until September of senior year. At one of the cheerios parties Quinn wanted to go home because everyone was getting a little out of hand and since Finn was out of sight, Puck offered to walk her home. He then told her how he felt and they kissed. Quinn ran away.

Then one night (a while later, they hadn't talked since the kiss) she didn't know who to call when she ran out of the house because her dad was threatening to kill her for some reason (he was drunk so, who really knows why) and she called Puck to pick her up. He did, one thing led to another, and Beth was conceived that night. During her pregnancy Quinn was dating and living with Puck, her and Finn broke up, which they were both fine with because they knew it wasn't real and he began dating Rachel. Then Quinn thought about Puck possibly doing what all the other husbands of the Mayborn woman did when they had their babies and what if Puck did that when Beth was born. So, for the last month of pregnancy she lived with her mom who just divorced her dad. Then you know the whole story, basically the reason for Quinn moving to New York in the first place. Quinn just couldn't trust him, she knew he loved her and she wanted to trust him. She did. But, after the Mayborn woman trusted their significant others and had bad things happened to them she just couldn't. And she wanted what was best for Beth; she knew the curse wouldn't happen to Beth because she is a Puckerman not a Mayborn, or a Fabray. Quinn knew she was being silly and that she did overreact with Puck but, she just knew the curse was true and nobody would change her mind.

Quinn hadn't slept that much last night. She spent it crying, thinking, and crying some more. This morning she looked like hell. She got up, made herself a BIG cup of coffee and called Rachel; she needed her advice and hadn't talked to her in a couple of days.

"Rachel?" Quinn said starting to cry again, she missed her friend and needed her help, needed Rachel with her.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" Rachel asked she never heard Quinn so upset before.

"Everything! Puck and I got into a fight last night, now Beth is going to have a terrible first Halloween and it's my fault." Quinn was now sobbing.

"Okay, okay. Quinn, calm down and tell me what happened." Rachel said, trying to calm her down.

"He told me he loved me and he wanted to be with me, and was SO sweet to Beth and me all day yesterday."

"And what did you say? Why did you fight with him? Isn't this what you always wanted?" Rachel didn't understand what the issue was.

"I told him to get out. I throw his stop in the hall and told him to get a hotel." Quinn knew Rachel was going to yell at her. She did overreact though.

"WHAT? WHY THE _HELL _WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Rachel wishes she was there; she would probably slap Quinn across the face. Then maybe she'd wake up and stop being so crazy.

"Because I can't love him! I'm cursed! My whole family is! And I'm just afraid, okay? I'm afraid of love! I don't deserve it! I'm too shallow and I'll just mess him up! And he's too sweet to me, and all I am is a bitch to him!" Quinn was sobbing…again.

"Quinn, stop. Your just using this_ "curse"_ as an accuse! Your family is not cursed; they just didn't find good guys! But you did! Puck LOVES YOU! You do DESERVE love and yes, you have been a bitch to him! You COMPLETLEY overreacted and trust me, if I was there I'd probably smack some sense into you but, sadly, I'm not. Stop being so afraid and just…chill out. Open yourself up to love. Okay?"

"Okay. I guess you're right. But I'm not going to "open myself up to love," I don't believe in it. But, I will be nice to Puck."

"NO! YOU LOVE HIM! STOP HIDING BEHIND YOUR INSECRUITY AND OPEN YOURSELF UP TO LOVE! OTHERSWISE I WILL GET THE NEXT FLIGHT THERE AND BITCH SLAP YOU!" Rachel said, sternly.

"Fine. Anyways, why are you still staying there if you and Finn broke up?" Quinn was so confused.

"I honestly don't know. There's just something, I feel like I'm attached him…I just couldn't build myself up to leave him. But, now that I know you need help I'll come home on Saturday. Okay? I shouldn't be staying here, he's alive and okay and we're not together. I need to leave. So, looks like I'll come trick-or-treating with you guys."

"Okay, good! It'd be really awkward if it was just, Puck, beth, and I."

"Whatever. He'll probably come over to apologize…even though he doesn't have anything to apologize for but, be nice and-

Open yourself up to love! I know, I know." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Exactly see you tomorrow! Bye Q! Love you and Beth!"

"Bye! Love you too!" Quinn said and she hung up. She quickly finished her coffee and hurriedly made Beth's breakfast then, she contemplated on what to do today. She had no idea if Puck was going to want to be with Beth today or not suddenly, she heard crying coming from Beth's bedroom and went in to get her.

"Mamamamamamamama!" Beth shrieked, holding onto her crib while viciously jumping up and down.

"I'm here bee, I'm here!" Quinn soothed

"Mama! Mama!" Beth grinned.

"Yes, baby. Are you hungry? You want some yummies?" Quinn cooed picking beth up and wiping her tears.

"Nummies!" Beth replied, rubbing her stomach.

"Okay, come on we'll get you some yummies!" Quinn said carrying Beth into the dining room and placing her food on her highchair.

"Nummies! Nummies!" Beth giggled, kicking her legs about in her highchair.

"Yes, bee! Eat your yummies." Quinn smiled, sitting next to Beth's highchair and reading a magazine.

Quinn and Beth had a relaxing morning, after breakfast they watched Beth's favorite movie, "The Wizard of Oz," then played with Beth's toys. Then someone knocked on the door. Quinn knew exactly who it was from the obnoxious drumming on the wood.

"It's open, Puckerman." Quinn said dryly.

"Hey." He said coming through the door with a bouquet of flowers. "Listen Q, I'm sorry for-

It's fine. I just want us to be friends and get along for Beth's sake." Quinn stated.

"O…Kay. If that's what you want…

It is." Quinn lied.

"Alright. Well then can I take Beth out today? You can come too…if you want." Puck said awkwardly looking down at the flowers he initially bought for Quinn.

"Sure, where do you want to take her?" Quinn said easing up a bit.

"How about the park again, she really liked crawling around last time?"

"Okay. Do you mind dressing her so, I can get ready myself?" Quinn didn't really understand why she was going, after all she didn't want to be with Puck, couldn't be with Puck. She guesses she was just going to go because he was taking their daughter and she was just being protective? Yeah, she'll go with that.

"Sure, let's go bee." Puck said picking Beth up and going into her nursery to get her changed.

At the park Quinn and Puck were getting along sure, there were some awkward silences every now and then but it was good they weren't fighting…or flirting. They all went out to eat again and got complimented by several people.

"She is so cute! You know, you three do make a good looking family. as far as I can see you two look very much in love. More kids won't be far down the road, eh?" said an old woman. Quinn and Puck just looked at each other and awkwardly laughed. They got other remarks too but, that one stuck with them for the rest of the night.

As Puck sang Beth to sleep in her rocking chair after dinner, Quinn was again watching unnoticed in the doorway. She loved hearing him sing, his voice was truly beautiful and always made her feel for him again. No. She had to stop herself, she quickly got out of her daze and walked into the living room and watched TV. 'That was a close one' she thought.

"Hey Q, can I talk to you for a minute?" Puck asked, walking out of Beth's room (he finally got her to sleep).

"Sure but, no funny business." She half smiled at him.

"Promise. I just need to show you and ask you something." He said sitting a good distance away from her on the couch.

"Okay…" Quinn said a little uneasy.

"Alright. Well I wanted it to be a surprise but I have a meeting with a manager on Monday here, in New York. He wants to meet with me and see if he wants to take me under his wing." Puck said confidently.

"Wow Puck, that's amazing!" Quinn said both shocked, and proud of him. She guessed she can do this, be friends and supportive. She also couldn't stay mad at me…sadly.

"I know, I know. But…if I get picked up I'll be staying here." Puck said looking away from her, he knew she was a little pissed at him for the other night but, after the day they had she wasn't as bitchy to him anymore…she probably would be now.

"Oh." Was all she could manage to say… She really didn't know how she felt. Having him in New York and around Beth more often could cause Quinn to forget about her cursed family and fall in love with Puck.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that, I mean _if_ I get picked up." He said, looking at her again, trying to read her.

"I think that's okay. But I still want to remain friends, and work out a schedule for you to see Beth." She said her mouth a tight line.

"Sure, yeah, that's okay." He said nodding.

"Yeah so, what did you want to show me?" Quinn curiously asked.

"Oh yeah, I got this for Beth, for Christmas. I'm showing it to you now to make sure you were okay with it. I know she can't wear it for a while but, maybe when she's a year? You know what maybe it's a better birthday present." He said pulling a beautiful gold music note shaped locket out of his pocket.

"Oh Puck, it's beautiful." Quinn said in a whisper.

"Ya think? I got it for her a while ago, see it says her name on it, and when you open it there's a picture of you and me, then another of all three of us on the day she was born." Puck beamed.

"Puck, that's amazing." Quinn said, tearing up.

"It was cheaper since I got it earlier. Now wherever I go she has me with her, and knows that I love her and you do too." He said looking down at it. With that Quinn leaned in and kissed him, she kissed him because he was sweet, and sentimental, and he cared so much for Beth.

"Woah, Woah. I thought you said you wanted to be just friends?" Puck questioned, breaking apart.

"Would you rather me get into to details about it or just kiss you instead?" Quinn said, huskily.

"Definitely the kissing." He said pulling her in, they spent the whole night kissing in the dark, neither of them defining what it meant, just enjoying that moment.

"I love you." Puck said looking into her eyes as Quinn lay on top of him.

"It's not real. You only think you love me." Quinn said getting up

"Then what was that?" He said sitting up.

"It was just me. I haven't kissed anyone in a while and I was... it won't happen again. I'm sorry." Quinn said walking to her room.

"Don't be. I know you're afraid of love, loving me especially. But, I'm gonna prove to you that you don't have to be. No matter how long it takes." He said walking out the door, cockily, Leaving Quinn biting her lip, trying to contain her smile.

It was Halloween today. Quinn got up early to make breakfast for herself, Puck, and Rachel who would be home in an hour from the airport. Quinn was looking forward to today, taking beth trick-or-treating, and seeing Puck in his costume. She wasn't sure if they were still going to Lake George but Puck text her last night saying he would take beth, Quinn, and Rachel somewhere special. So they were probably going there.

"Honey I'm home!" Rachel sarcastically called as she walked into her home.

"RACHEL!" Quinn screamed practically knocking Rachel over as she jumped into her arms.

"Hi! Looks like you missed me!" Rachel laughed.

"I have a lot to tell you! And of course I did! And so did Beth!" Quinn said motioning for her to sit at the table where she had breakfast ready.

"Okay, okay…wait why are there three plates?"

"Oh, Puck might join us." Quinn answered nonchalantly as she got Beth's breakfast ready.

"_Oh really_? And did you listen to my advice?" Rachel said as she began eating her pancakes.

"Well, last night, we kissed." Quinn said placing Beth breakfast on her tray and walked to get her up.

"WHAT!" Rachel said as she spit out her orange juice, spewing it everywhere.

"Yeah. Bethy look it's Aunty Rachel!" Quinn said putting Beth in her highchair.

"Ra-ra!" Beth giggled. Ra-ra was as close as the 6 month old was getting to saying Rachel.

"Quinn? What happened after that? Are you guys together now?" Rachel said, wiping up the orange juice and kissing beth on the cheek.

"Well, no. I can't date him but, he said he's gonna prove to me that he loves me and that he won't break my heart or something." Quinn rolled her eyes, as she ate her food.

"Oh my god, Quinn! You have to get over that stupid curse! Ugh, I'm just not gonna talk about this, because I'll have to hit you. But anyways, Finn is getting out of the hospital Tuesday and is gonna stop in New York with Kurt, who is going to a meeting at Vogue." Rachel said sitting back down.

"Oh and how do you feel about that?" Quinn looked up at her friend, trying to read her.

"I don't know, I mean I don't have to see him or anything."

"That's true. Oh and Puck might be staying in New York permanently, he's meeting with a manager on Monday. And he'll probably want to see Finn and you _know_ Finn is going to want to see Beth, she is his goddaughter." Quinn looked at Rachel as if saying; _you're not getting out of this one_.

"Oh my god that's great for Puck! And well sure Finn will…I guess I can just be friends with him…right?"

"Yeah _totally_…" Quinn sarcastically said, looking down at her plate.

"What? It's possible! Are you okay with Puck possibly staying in New York?"

"Yeah, I mean it's great for Beth. And he and I can be friends…right?"

"Honey, you and puck being JUST friends is like Finn and I being JUST friends…it's VERY unlikely."

"Not necessarily…I mean, anything can happen, Right?" Quinn shrugged.

"Believe what you want, Ms. Fabray but, I don't think it's possible." Rachel stated

"Well, whatever. Enough about boys, let's talk about our little bee!" Quinn said as she stuck her tongue out at her daughter, causing her to laugh.

"Yes, let's talk about bee! She's honestly the most beautiful baby ever! Are you guys going to do the modeling thing?" Rachel said smiling at her goddaughter.

"Maybe, I don't know. That's honestly the LEAST of my worries right now." As Quinn said that her phone vibrated…it was Puck.

"Hold on Rach, Hello?"

"Hi Q, I'm outside, buzz me in?"

Halloween was great. Quinn and Puck flirted a lot, but Quinn denied it…Rachel knew what her eyes saw…love in both Quinn and Puck. Beth looked adorable and loved Halloween. Puck announced that when Finn came they needed Rachel and Quinn to show up to some bar. Both agreed. That night (Wednesday) Kurt agreed to watch Beth, as long as he could live with them for a while, they agreed.

"So what do you think their gonna do?" Quinn said as her and Rachel were walking to the bar.

"I have no clue and…that kinda scares me." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah well, it's probably some heart to heart, and I'm _really_ not in the mood to cry." Quinn now laughed.

"Same!"

"Well, we're here." Quinn sighed as her and Rachel finally reached their destination. They were shocked to not see either boy.

"Well, I really didn't want to be stood up! This is not a 'stood up' type of outfit!" Rachel said, gesturing to her tight red dress.

"Rachel, calm down! They wouldn't do that to us, I don't think." Just as Quinn said that the certain on the small stage in the bar began to rise. There stood Finn (who was completely out of his cast) and Puck. Rachel and Quinn turned to each other, looking shocked and giddy.

"This is for someone in my life who I love but, won't love me back. I'm hoping this will change her mind." Puck said as the music started and Finn began drumming.

Finn: YEAH! ONE, TWO THREE FLICK!

Puck: She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah

Tight dress with the top cut low

She's addicted to feeling of letting go, Let it go

Finn: She walks in and the room just lights up

But she don't want anyone to know

That I'm the only one who that gets to take her home, Take her home  
Puck: But every time I tell her that I want more, She closes the door  
Both: She's not afraid of all the attention,

She's not afraid of running wild How come she's so afraid of falling in love

She's not afraid of scary movies she likes the way we kiss in the dark

But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love  
Puck: Maybe she's just trying to test me, Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work, Wanna see if I can really tell how much she's worth, Whatcha worth  
Puck: Maybe all her friends have told her Don't get closer he'll just break your heart  
Puck :But either way she sees in me and it's just so hard  
Puck: So hard, cuz' every time I tell her how I feel She says it's not real  
Both: She's not afraid of all the attention She's not afraid of running wild How come she's so afraid of falling in love She's not afraid of scary movies She likes the way we kiss in the dark But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love  
Finn: What about all the things we said Talking on the phone so late I can't let her get away from me  
Puck: When I say that I can't do it no more She's back at my door  
Finn: Hahahaha  
Both: She's not afraid of all the attention She's not afraid of running wild How come she's so afraid of falling in love She's not afraid of scary movies She likes the way we kiss in the dark But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love  
She's not afraid  
She's not afraid

As the song ended both Rachel and Quinn were clapping viciously, their boys were great. Puck and Finn made their way off the stage after a standing ovation.

"So, what'd you girls think?" Both boys smirked. Rachel immediately kissed Finn.

"I love you, I've always loved you, I always will." Rachel said once they broke apart. Finn embraced her tightly.

"Ditto. C'mon let's get out of here." With that they both ventured off to Finn's hotel, leaving Quinn and Puck.

"So, now that their gone…what'd you think." Puck said, lightly brushing his hand against Quinn's.

"I think you're romantic, and funny, and incredibly cheesy but…I've come to realize that maybe I shouldn't be afraid of love and that I should accept the fact that I'm truly, madly, and deeply in love with you. I always have been I just told myself I wasn't." Quinn smiled.

"I love you too. So what does this mean? We're gonna be a family? Or..?" Puck said grabbing Quinn's hand.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Quinn said as she kissed Puck passionately.

"Woah, save that for tonight." Puck smirked, wriggling his eyebrows. "Right now let's go home to our baby." They both walked out of the bar hand-in hand.

She's not afraid.


	7. IMPORTANT INFO

**I AM MOVING MY STORIES TO WATTPAD. I HAVEN'T WRITTEN OR UPLOADED ANY GLEE STORIES YET, BUT I HAVE UPLOADED ANOTHER KIND OF STORY. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! MY USERNAME IS AYOUNGAUTHOR1998. PLEASE FAN ME. I WILL KEEP MY ACCOUNT ON HERE CONSIDERING I STILL READ STORIES BY AUTHORS ON HERE, I JUST WONT BE POSTING HERE ANYMORE. THANKS FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING. **

**X**


End file.
